


Sick day

by soft_psycho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: So I wrote this to a prompt my friend gave me so...credit to her. Love you, Rebekah!Prompt: Person A is feeling under the weather but the substitute teacher won't let them see the nurse. Person B stands up to the teacher and 'escorts' person A out of the classroom and drives them home. Person B takes care of person A for the rest of the night. FLUFF.I did change some things about the prompt so it fit the story but yeah. Enjoy!





	Sick day

Harry’s pov:

 

Harry stared across the room at Draco, almost taking pity on him. The blond boy looked completely miserable. His eyes were red and puffy. His nose was bright red, matching the color of his cheeks. He shivered violently, despite being under 2, no 3 different sweaters from what Harry could see. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as their substitute potions master, Professor Marcellus, her shrill voice ringing through the air. Harry couldn’t help being reminded of Professor Umbridge. Across the room, Draco raised his hand. There was some sort of exchange between them, their voices rising steadily.

“No. Absolutely not,” she said, her high pitched voice carrying across the room.

“Please, I-” Draco said, cut off by a fit of coughing.

“No. Now kindly let me get back to my lesson, Mr. Malfoy” Marcellus said, putting extra emphasis on Draco’s name.

Harry waited until she had turned her back before getting up and walking over to Draco. After the war, the two of them had put aside their differences and were friends, or at least they didn’t fight anymore. Harry crouched down next to Draco, his elbows resting on the desktop.

“ Draco,” Harry hissed, hoping to catch the other boy’s attention. 

Draco glanced down at Harry. Up close, Harry could see deep purple bags under Draco’s eyes standing out against his pale skin. 

“What?” Draco asked, not finding the strength to add the extra snark to his tone. Instead, it came out as more of a whisper, his voice cracking slightly.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco shook his head, his eyes watering slightly. He blinked a few times. “She won’t let me leave, Harry. I feel awful right now like I’m gonna pass out.” Draco whispered. Harry stood up. 

“Pardon me professor, but may I ask why you didn’t allow Draco to leave?” Harry asked sweetly. 

Professor Marcellus paused what she was saying and turned to glare at Harry.

“Because,” She began, “Mr. Malfoy is just fine. He is merely over-reacting, as are you,” She said snidely.

As if on cue Draco began coughing again, his body shaking with the force of it. Harry gestured to Draco as a sort of ‘See what I mean?’

“We’re leaving whether you like it or not,” Harry said, promptly lifting Draco out of his seat by the arm. Harry marched out of the classroom with Draco stumbling after him. 

Once in the hallway, Harry turned to face Draco.

“You should see Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said.

Draco shook his head. “I-I’ll be fine,” Draco said before another fit of coughing caused him to double up and nearly crash into Harry. 

Harry managed to catch him, surprisingly. Harry most certainly wasn't the most graceful person alive. Harry glanced down at Draco. He couldn’t help but giggle at the disheveled boy in his arms. 

“F-Fuck you Potter,” Draco stuttered.

Harry helped him to his feet, only letting go once he was sure that Draco wouldn’t fall flat on his face. 

“C’mon, at least go back to bed, you need the rest,” Harry pleaded.

Draco sighed and nodded. Before Draco could move Harry had swept him up into his arms, Draco’s legs dangling over his arm. Draco’s eyes widened in surprise. 

 

"H-hey! put me down!" he shouted hoarsely, trying desperately to get out of Harry's arms. 

Harry shook his head and started walking to the eighth year's shared dormitories. 

"What about our books?" Draco asked, trying to come up with an excuse to break free of Harry's hold.

"Ill retrieve them later," Harry said. 

They arrived at the eighth year common room a few minutes later where Harry finally placed Draco back on the ground. Draco stumbled forward a few feet but managed to catch himself this time, his chest heaving slightly. 

"Well?" Draco asked as smugly as one could do whilst trying not to pass out.

"Well, what?" Harry replied.

"Are you just gonna stand here ogling me or get back to class?" Draco replied matter-of-factly. 

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm staying here and making sure that you get some rest, Draco," Harry said a bit harsher than he meant to. Luckily the common room was empty, save for Crookshanks who was curled up on the arm of one of the chairs. 

Draco sighed and made his way over to the couch closest to the fireplace. He extracted his wand from somewhere inside one of his oversized sweaters and lit the fire with a swish of his wand. Draco sat down on the couch, trying to gather some warmth from the fire in front of him. The flames crackled loudly, every once in awhile letting out a loud pop which startled him every time. Harry, however, found this incredibly amusing and had to clamp one hand firmly over his mouth to stop from laughing. After a few minutes, he walked over to Draco and crouched down in front of him. Harry brought one hand up to Draco's forehead where a thin line of sweat had formed. He frowned and removed his hand and stood up again, making his way down the hall to one of the bathrooms. Draco raised one eyebrow but kept silent, not finding the energy to question him. After a minute he came back with a wet rag and a glass of water in hand. He kneeled back down in front of Draco. 

"Lay down," He instructed.

Once Draco had done as he asked Harry smoothed Draco's hair off his forehead, placing the wet rag on his pale skin. Draco closed his eyes briefly, the cool water providing some relief to him. He opened his eyes again after a minute and saw that Harry hadn't moved, a glass of water still in his hand. 

"Here sit up a bit," Harry said softly.

Draco shook his head and grabbed for the glass. "I can drink water myself thank you very much," He said.

Harry shrugged and handed Draco the glass. Draco went to take a sip from it, but in the process managed to spill water all over himself. Harry sighed and went to fetch some dry clothes from his trunk. When he came back Draco was sitting up but he seemed to be in some sort of daze. He was gazing intently at the fire, (although his eyes were unfocused as far as Harry could tell) leaning in so close that it had to hurt. The rag that had been placed on Draco’s forehead had fallen to the ground, leaving a dark patch on the carpet.

“Draco?” Harry said, trying to get his attention. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Harry sighed and began helping Draco out of his many layers of shirts which were now thoroughly soaked with water. Once he was down to his white button-up paired with black skinny jeans Harry tried once again to snap Draco out of his daze. He could have been petrified from how still he was. Harry reached down and carefully unbuttoned Draco’s shirt. He pulled it off of Draco’s arms and couldn't help but wince as a violent shiver ran through Draco’s body. He helped Draco to his feet and was about to pull down his pants when he realized that Draco should probably do that bit on his own. Harry shook Draco’s shoulder gently, finally breaking him from his thoughts.

“Take your pants off Draco,” Harry said, cringing at how that must of sounded.

“My-take my pants off?” Draco murmured, his eyes widening a few seconds later. “What-are you trying, What are you doing?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Wha-no I’m just trying to warm you up. And keeping those soaking wet clothes on won't help,” Harry said quickly.

“Oh. Well then maybe give me some pants?” Draco asked apologetically.

Harry nodded and handed Draco the pair of pants. 

“Shirt?” Draco asked once they were on.

“Yeah, um, let me help you,” Harry said, helping Draco into the much too big sweater. Once he was dressed Draco sat back down on the couch, tucking his feet under him. Harry sat down next to him and Draco immediately snuggled closer, literally climbing into Harry’s lap. He rested his head against Harry’s chest, taking comfort from the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he snapped them back open. Draco glanced over at the window in the corner of the room. The sky was a deep purple color and snow drifted down softly, each flake swirling through the air like little dancers. 

Draco opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a particularly violent fit of coughing. He doubled over, his body shaking as he tried to breathe, which only resulted in him coughing harder. Draco could feel Harry place his hands on his shoulders, rubbing small circles. When Draco was finally able to breathe again he straightened up, suddenly feeling extremely nauseous and lightheaded. Draco squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the dizziness. After a moment he felt a hand on his back. He shivered slightly from the warmth, feeling some of the frosty air dissipate. Harry reached over and took one of Draco’s hand in his and held it gently.

“Hey, you alright?” Harry asked, the concern evident in his voice. 

Draco shook his head, instantly regretting the decision as another wave of nausea washed over him. Draco squeezed Harry's hand tightly.

"Shhh. Breath, Draco," Harry said calmly, rubbing Draco’s back gently. 

Draco whimpered softly. Once the nausea had faded he collapsed against Harry, still shivering slightly. Harry brushed the hair off of Draco’s forehead and then continued to comb through it. Draco let out a soft sigh and allowed his eyes to close, completely relaxing against Harry. Eventually, Draco drifted off to sleep, subconsciously curling closer to Harry so that his face was tucked against Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and eventually allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it was only like 5:00 pm but it was winter so it would’ve been dark already. At this time everyone would've been eating dinner.


End file.
